


[PODFIC] La Prunelle de mes yeux is the apple of my eye

by lunatique



Category: Bon Cop Bad Cop (2006)
Genre: Français | French, Multilingual, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: What happens when being responsible is not enough for Martin anymore.





	[PODFIC] La Prunelle de mes yeux is the apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Prunelle de Mes Yeux is The Apple of My Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137796) by [magnacarta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnacarta/pseuds/magnacarta). 



> Finally posting this to AO3 in honour of Bon Cop Bad Cop 2 and my undying love for these goober silver foxes. Huge thanks to Magnacarta for writing this lil piece of perfection and allowing me to podfic it! <3
> 
> Originally podded for Amplificathon.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/100805092@N06/37010847953/in/dateposted-public/)

Length: 9 mins | Size: 9mb 

[DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sm1w3amcd2939l7/The+apple+of+my+eye.mp3) | [STREAMING](http://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The_apple_of_my_eye.mp3)

Note: You can also right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D


End file.
